Fields of Gold
by Jannaness
Summary: A one-shot based on the song 'Fields of Gold' by Sting. Takes place shortly before Day of Black Sun. Kataang.


Okay, so this is my first fanfic. This idea has been floating around in my head for a few years, but it took a session of deep thinking while driving past a run-down pet store and listening to 'Fields of Gold' for the 383rd time to finally make me realize that I _needed _to write this.

Many thanks goes to Julsgracie who helped me edit this.

Please review because I'm not used to writing serious stuff and I would like to know what you thought!

Janna

P.S. The horizontal line thing is cool!

* * *

**Fields of Gold**

_Aang Point of View_

"Come on, Aang!" she yelled. Katara was a couple of feet ahead of me. She looked back and waited, mocking impatience. She rolled her eyes when I reached her, then took my hand.

"Can't you move any faster?" she whined, "I have to show you something!"

I couldn't deny the sudden light-headed feeling I felt when she laced her fingers with mine. All of her warmth just transfered into me and was now spreading throughout my entire body. I blushed. She smiled. Even though I tried so hard to look unenthusiastic, I just had to smile back at her.

"We _have_ to get there before it gets dark!" she complained, throwing her hands in the air.

"Do we have to?" I grumbled. It wasn't too convincing, though, as I was still smiling.

"Yes! Now come," she said, and took off running while still holding onto my hand. It was miraculous that I didn't trip on any roots and fall on my face in front of her.

Up ahead, I could see this golden light coming through an opening in the trees.

"Katara, where in the Four Nations are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see!" she sang.

Katara slowed and let go of my hand when we reached the opening. She peeked behind the trees and out into the golden light. She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Come," she whispered.

She led me through the opening in the trees and out of the forest. We walked into the golden light, which was not actually golden light as I had thought. It was just a field of barley.

But it was so unbelievably.... beautiful.

Katara started to unbraid her hair. She let her hair go free and wavy, just how I liked it. She turned to me, a genuine smile on her face, then began dancing and skipping around in the barley. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. Her hair was being blown everywhere from the wind. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that I just stood there and watched her. The golden light from the barley and the setting sun made her look like she was glowing.

She danced back, stopping right in front of me. Facing me, she opened her eyes and stared at a point somewhere above my head while her smile slowly fell. She sighed deeply; I could tell she was struggling with something. I could see a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. After that tear fell, more and more came until she was sobbing.

"Do you have to go, Aang? Do you have to fight Ozai? I'm so scared that you might...." She dropped her gaze to my feet. I opened my arms and she fell into me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her hair with the other.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, still sobbing into my chest.

Now. It was right now. I had to. I couldn't wait. It had to be this minute.

"I love you, Katara," I admitted as I lifted her chin with my finger. She looked at me through widened eyes. "And you know I can't stay. I have to do this. I will never be happy unless I know that Ozai can never hurt anyone again.

She stared at me. Oh, Badger Mole, now I've done it. I've ruined everything. How could I be such a-

"I love you too, Aang," Katara suddenly said. We stared at each other for what felt like days. Then we both smiled and laughed with relief.

"Katara, I don't think you have any idea how happy you've just made me," I told her, grinning like an absolute idiot.

"I don't think you have any idea how happy you've just made _me_," she said back. She was gazing at me intently. She had the prettiest blue eyes and the nicest lips....

Suddenly it got _very _warm. Granted, it was summer, but still. I didn't know what to do. I _really _wanted to kiss her, but would that be too forward? I have never kissed a girl before....

Without warning, Katara crushed her lips to mine. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate; the relief of finally admitting our love overwhelming us both. I felt like I was floating.

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Too soon, in my opinion.

"Katara, I never really make promises, and... there have been some that I've broken, but I promise you with all of my heart that we will make the most of the time we have together before I have to leave. And I also promise that I _will _come back," I told her sincerely.

"Do you really promise?" she questioned.

"I swear."

* * *

Many Years Later...

* * *

"Come on, Daddy!" my daughter yelled. She was a couple of feet ahead of me. She looked back and waited, mocking impatience. She rolled her eyes when I reached her, then took my hand.

"Can't you move any faster?" she whined, "Mommy's already there!"

She led me into the field of barley, where I had, many years ago, admitted my love to Katara, my wife.

"Look, there she is!" my daughter said excitedly.

Katara was sitting in the barley looking at the sunset. My daughter ran to her and gave her a hug. Then they went off, running and dancing and skipping around. The golden light of the setting sun made their skin glow as I watched them dance. Katara turned to me and smiled, beckoning me to come. With them was where I wanted to be, and I was happy to follow.

* * *


End file.
